icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lotstar/iMight Love Freddie -- Part 1
OK, so if you've been on the Creddie page this past week, you may have noticed I was promoting this like crazy. :P This is a CREDDIE fanfiction. Seddiers and non-Creddiers are welcome to read, but please no bashing. :) ---- (SCENE: Ridgeway. Carly and Sam are at their lockers talking) Carly: So, what do you think of our history project result? Sam: What history project? Carly: The one we've been doing for the past three weeks! Or, maybe it would be more correct to say the one I'VE been doing for the past three weeks while you ate all our ham! *sounds slightly annoyed, but smiles* Sam: Oh, THAT project... what did we get again? Carly: A B+. Sam: Oh, cool! That's the highest I've ever gotten in history. I think. Carly: You THINK? Sam: Meh, a lot of my school life is just a blur in my brain. *Carly rolls her eyes while Freddie walks up behind them* Freddie: Hey. Carly: *turns around with a smile on her face* Hey! Sam: 'Sup. Freddie: Hey Carly, here are your chemistry notes back. *hands notes to Carly* Carly: Oh, thanks. *takes notes* Sam: Uh, you never let me borrow your notes. Carly: Well, maybe I would, if you didn't get barbecue sauce all over them like you did last time. Sam: *shrugs* Good point. Freddie: Hey, so do you girls wanna get smoothies after iCarly tonight? Sam: Can't. I gotta go visit my cousin Daniel in prison. Carly: He's in prison AGAIN? What for? Sam: Same reason as last time. Carly: *hesitates and looks uncomfortable* Mmm... Freddie: No comment... *looks at Carly* You up for smoothies? Carly: Sure! Freddie: Cool. Sam: Well, I'll see you two later. *takes fried chicken out of her bag, bites it and walks away. Carly and Freddie look after her until she is out of sight. Freddie looks confused but Carly looks amused* Freddie: She keeps fried chicken in her bag? Carly: And ham... and bacon... and ribs... Freddie: That girl's a bottomless pit. *both Carly and Freddie giggle* OPENING CREDITS (SCENE: iCarly studio. Freddie is using his laptop when Carly walks in) Carly: Hey. Is Sam here yet? Freddie: No, I thought she was with you. Carly: Oh. Well, she'll probably show up soon. How long until show time? Freddie: *looks at his phone* Um, about ten minutes. Carly: 'Kay. *silence. Carly bites her lip and looks at the ground while Freddie continues using his laptop.* Carly: Freddie? Freddie: Yeah? Carly: Can we... talk? Freddie: *shrugs and closes his laptop* I don't see why not. What do you need to talk to me about. *Carly hesitates* Freddie: Come on. Spill it. Carly: Well, um, this is kinda... hard to say, but... *cut to hallway, where Sam comes up and is about to enter the studio, but she stops when she hears Carly and Freddie talking* Carly: I think I'm in love. Freddie: *blankly stares* And...? Carly: No, I don't mean like what I think I've felt before. Not like the puppy love thing. I mean... I think I'm ACTUALLY in love. Freddie: *jaw drops slightly and he talks half-heartedly* Uh-ah-how... Carly, that's... that's great...! Who, uh, are you, uh, in love with? *Carly hesitates again* Freddie: *in a soft, caring tone* Carly... you can tell me. I promise I will NEVER tell anyone - ever. *goes up to Carly and gently takes her hand* You can trust me. Carly: *slides her hand away and takes a slow step back, looking at the ground* This is... kinda hard for me to say, but... I... I'm in love w... wi... it... the thing is... *blurts it out* With you. *Freddie looks shocked and confused. Cut to Sam outside, who also looks shocked* Freddie: C... Carly... w... with ME? Carly: *gulps, then speaks with her voice barely audible* Yes. *quickly looks away* Freddie: Why didn't you just tell me? Carly: I... I was... I guess I was kinda... afraid. Freddie: Afraid...? But... why? Carly: *looks back at Freddie* Does it really matter? *Freddie goes to say something but Carly interrupts him* Does it REALLY matter? No! Because now you're just as confused as I am and I don't even know why I even told you now because we're gonna be so confused that our lives are practically ruined! Freddie: Carly- Carly: Don't deny it, Freddie! I've ruined out lives by telling you I love you. *slumps down in a beanbag chair and starts to cry* *Freddie says nothing, but instead sits down next to Carly and takes her hand. He stares at her with sadness while she cries. Eventually he takes out his phone and turns back to Carly* Freddie: Will you be able to do iCarly tonight? Carly: *looks up, wipes her tears and stands up* Yeah, I'll be fine. Freddie: You sure? Carly: Yes! Just... roll the camera. *cut to Sam, who still looks shocked. She takes a quick glance into the iCarly studio before walking away from the door* ---- Part 2 coming soon! :D Please comment if you enjoyed it or if you have any constructive criticism (aka telling me what I could improve without being mean about it :P). Peace. (I fail at ending blogs :P) Lotstar 07:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts